Mariella Thorn
Mariella Aurora Volkov '''(née '''Thorn) (b. 3 April, n.d. — 7 December, n.d.) was a pure-blood witch born to the House of Thorn and Knight family, known for her participation to the arts as one of the finest dancers of her generation. She was the daughter of Savannah Thorn and Jonathan Knight and the younger sister of Sasha. She was also the godmother of her niece, Summer. Mariella best rose to popularity in the wizarding world as the wife of the late Joseph Volkov and was also a reputable socialite and philanthropist. In the following year after her sister, Mariella also attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into the Ravenclaw house. Often in the shadow of her sister, Mariella was seen as introverted and unusual, taking a greater interest in her studies and exploring her creativity privately, rather than openly. At some point during her education, Mariella rediscovered her childhood passion for dance, particularly ballet, and became known for her elegance and exquisite movement that she later channelled her deep-forming emotions into, notably the sexual abuse she experienced during the Yule Ball in her third year. In spite of this, Mariella was a dedicated student and a known member of the Slug Club, leaving Hogwarts with seven N.E.W.Ts in total, all at 'Outstanding' level. Mariella later became a part of the Royal Ballet in London and eventually married into the Volkov family. In summary, Mariella was a witch of average talent but one of bright intellect, having successfully achieved outstanding grades in her academic studies that allowed her to perform various fields and levels of magic with proficiency and adept skill. Despite being a born human and lacking the inherited gene of the Mermaid or Siren species, Mariella excelled in her own right, providing to be one of the greatest dancers of her time and the greatest ballet performer of her family line. Despite her untimely death, Mariella lived both an adventurous yet painful life, all of which allowed her to create impeccable art in the work she delivered on stage as the performer she was born to be. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Death and post-mortem Physical appearance Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Dancing: Possessions * Sequoia wood wand: * [[Freyja|'Freyja']]: Relationships Family Parents House of Thorn Sasha Thorn Joseph Volkov Etymology Mariella originated from the name Maria: Latin form of Mary, which is derived from the Hebrew Miryām, a name of debated meaning. Many believe it to mean sea of bitterness or sea of sorrow. Mariella's second name, Aurora, was a Latin baby name. The mythical Goddess, Aurora, was a deity of the Dawn. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Fourth Generation Category:Dancers Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:House of Thorn Category:Knight family Category:Married Individuals Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slug Club Category:Socialites Category:Volkov family Category:Widowed Individuals